Dúvidas e Certezas
by Mah Clarinha
Summary: Tiago conseguiu seu primeiro encontro com a garota que tanto sonhou, Lílian. Agora ele terá que mostrar que realmente se importa com ela, mas como? [COMPLETA]
1. Uma Ida a Hogsmeade

**Capítulo 1 – Ida a Hogsmeade**

Eu devo estar dentro de um pesadelo, ou ficando maluca! A garota refletida nesse espelho não posso ser eu mesma! Lílian Evans nunca ficaria mais de meia hora trancada no banheiro tentando decidir o que fazer no cabelo para sair com Tiago Potter! Simplesmente porque Lílian Evans nunca sairia com Tiago Potter!

_**Flash Back**_

**Café da Manhã do dia anterior**

"Oi Evans! Tudo bom?".

"Oi Potter…".

Tiago serviu-se com as típicas torradas do café da manha e começou a comê-las com calma olhando atentamente para garota ruiva sentada em sua frente.

"O que houve, Potter? Estou com alguma sujeira no rosto" disse Lílian num tom meio preocupado enquanto tentava olhar o próprio reflexo na taça de suco.

"Não!" Tiago sorriu e completou em voz baixa para si mesmo "Está linda".

"O que você disse?".

"Nada..." Parou para pensar um instante e continuou num tom esperançoso "Evans, eu estive pensando, será que você gostaria de ir amanhã em Hogsmeade comigo?".

Lílian vacilou. Normalmente, antes mesmo de ele terminar essa frase ela diria um audível _não. _Mas já fazia um tempo que isto não acontecia, havia algumas semanas Tiago parara de irritá-la e de chamá-la para sair, estava agindo como um amigo, distanciando cada vez mais a imagem de infantil, metido e arrogante que Lílian tinha dele. Pensando na mudança inesperada do garoto, a idéia de aceitar um convite dele não parecia tão absurda.

"Ta, pode ser!... Mas sem gracinhas, Potter!".

"Tudo bem... pode ficar tranqüila!".

Os olhos de Tiago brilharam intensamente e seu sorriso pareceu triplicar.

_**Fim do flash back**_

Maravilha! Não é um pesadelo! Aconteceu mesmo, justamente o que eu precisava: um dia inteiro com Tiago Potter, e por livre e espontânea vontade minha! Agora estou aqui, sofrendo o início das conseqüências de ter uma boca grande o suficiente para deixar um sim escapar. Francamente, esse espelho já deve estar saturado de refletir a minha imagem que, assustadoramente, parece preocupada em disfarçar esses meus defeitos faciais com alguns instrumentos de maquiagem trouxa.

"Lily! Anda, tem mais gente querendo usar o banheiro!".

"Calma Andie! Já estou terminando!". Mentira! Mal comecei, ainda tem todo o cabelo pela frente... O que eu posso fazer nele?

"Ta eu espero... quem diria, heim?! Lílian Evans se arrumando com todos os cuidados para sair com Tiago Potter".

Ótimo, agora minhas amigas devem estar pensando que eu me importo de verdade com aquele infeliz! Eu não me importo! Não mesmo! Só estou saindo uma vez com ele! Afinal o garoto está mudado, além de que eu não agüentava mais suas investidas inúteis, quem sabe agora que ele conseguiu o que quer me deixe em paz!

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Acorda Pontas!": As duas primeiras palavras que eu ouço no dia que promete ser um dos melhores da minha vida. Infelizmente naquele momento eu parecia não estar me lembrando desse detalhe, apenas murmurei um 'me deixa dormir mais' virando para o lado e puxando a coberta. Senti algo batendo com força em mim, que logo identifiquei como um travesseiro.

"Calma Aluado! Eu já ia acordar!".

Remo, um dos meus melhores amigos, soltou um riso de deboche. Ignorando-o, olhei para o relógio e quase caí da cama! Que diabos ele pretendia me acordando às oito horas da manha de um sábado!

"Você viu que horas são, Aluado?".

"Vi!" Disse calmamente como sempre, essa calma que ele tem com tudo ás vezes me estressa! "Já está mais do que na hora de levantar!".

"Pow... tá, tá... to levantando..." Dei-me por vencido quando vi o olhar nada agradável que recebi dele.

"E então, não vai acordar nosso amiguinho Almofadinhas também?" Acho que isso saiu num tom irônico e maldoso, afinal se eu me ferro, que o Sirius, meu outro amigo inseparável, se ferre junto!

"Não é ele quem vai sair com a garota que o recusou mais de cinqüenta vezes, e também não foi ele quem, ontem à noite, me implorou para acordá-lo quando eu acordar!".

O encontro com a Lily! Como eu pude demorar tanto para lembrar! Mas mesmo assim, ainda tem tempo, podia dormir mais oras!

"Você acorda muito cedo!".

Eu sabia que o Aluado sempre acordava antes de mim e do Sirius, mas nunca imaginei tão cedo!

"Pontas, você está fazendo tempestade em copo d'água, nem tá tão cedo assim!"

Virou-se para sair do quarto, tenho certeza que vai se encontrar com a Halle, ele não me engana, diz pra gente que eles são só amigos! Sei, ele está de quatro por ela! Eu ia adorar que os dois se acertassem, já que a Halle é uma das melhores amigas da minha Lily! Ah... A Lily! Acho melhor eu me vestir logo! Mas antes, vou pegar emprestada a técnica do Aluado para acordar meu caríssimo companheiro: "ACORDA, ALMOFADINHAS!".

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

O Salão Comunal estava quase vazio, um grupo do terceiro ano conversava animado e ansiosos sobre a suas primeira visita a Hogsmeade. Remo passou rápido por esses alunos para logo chegar numa poltrona próxima à janela onde uma menina de longos cabelos pretos lia com atenção um livro.

"Bom dia, Halle!".

"Ah... é você Remo! Que susto! Bom dia!".

"Acordou cedo hoje!".

"Ainda bem! Se tivesse demorado um pouco mais perderia a vez no banheiro, creio que a Lily ainda esteja lá, se arrumando! Ela parecia bem ansiosa quando acordou!".

"Hahaha... O dia de hoje promete!".

Halle o encarou como se esperasse que ele continuasse a falar, mas este apenas sorriu.

"É, esse dia promete..." Ela estava visivelmente desanimada.

"Que ânimo é esse?".

"Eu acho que não vou a Hogsmeade, a Lily vai com o Tiago e a Andie quer comprar roupas com as meninas da Corvinal, não estou muito a fim de passar meu dia de loja em loja vendo roupas!".

"Ah! Então estamos no mesmo patamar! O Tiago vai com a Lílian, o Sirius com alguma garota que ele deve arranjar ainda hoje e o Pedro passa o passeio todo ou na Dedosdemel ou no Três Vassouras comendo!".

Os dois se encararam por um instante sorrindo envergonhados.

"A gente poderia ir juntos!" Remo estava mais vermelho do que o normal.

"É uma boa idéia..." Respondeu Halle igualmente corada. "Vou me arrumar, daqui a pouco eu desço".

Subiu para o dormitório feminino, entrando no quarto com um enorme sorriso no rosto. Andie, que estava sentada em sua cama de braços cruzados, não parecia tão feliz quanto a amiga.

"O que houve?".

"A Lily está a horas naquele banheiro! Pensa que só ela vai sair hoje!"

A garota praticamente berrava com o intuito da outra ouvi-la de dentro do banheiro.

Halle sorriu compreensiva enquanto a porta do banheiro se abriu dando espaço para uma Lílian incrivelmente arrumada.

"Está bom?" Disse dando uma voltinha para mostrar sua roupa.

"Está linda, Lily!".

"Nossa! Você está mais arrumada do que quando saiu com o Josh, e você gostava dele na época!".

Lílian corou ao comentário de Andie. ' Será que elas pensam que eu gosto mesmo do Potter? Não... Eu não gosto...Eu não posso gostar...'

Andie riu e entrou no banheiro, enquanto Halle ia a direção ao seu malão para escolher uma roupa.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Hoje eu conquisto aquela ruivinha"

Tiago se gabava depois do café da manha enquanto junto a Remo, Sirius e Pedro voltava ao salão comunal para se encontrar com as meninas e finalmente ir ao tão aguardado encontro.

"Não seja presunçoso, Pontas! No dia em que a Evans cair de verdade na tua, eu vou estar pedindo desculpas para o Ranhoso!"

"Caso você tenha esquecido, meu amigo Almofadinhas, ela já aceitou um convite meu!".

Remo sorria e balançava a cabeça.

"Sonho de dragão"

O quadro da Mulher Gorda se abriu dando passagem para os quatro garotos entrarem em um Salão Comunal da Grifinória cheio de alunos prontos para o passeio.

Em meio a eles os marotos logo identificaram três meninas descendo a escada que dava para o dormitório feminino. A mão de Tiago foi instintivamente para o cabelo quando este se aproximou de Lílian com um dos seus melhores sorrisos.

"Você está linda, Lílian".

O nome dela foi pronunciado com uma pontinha de cautela, Tiago não queria estragar seu encontro. Mas ao ver o sorriso tímido e as bochechas levemente coradas da garota ficou mais tranqüilo e feliz.

"O... Obrigada, você também está ótimo..."

Ela tinha razão, Tiago definitivamente estava bem arrumado, como ela nunca o vira nos encontros dele com outras.

"Com licença, mortais! Tenho assuntos a resolver!"

"Vai procurar alguma lambisgóia para você passar o dia e depois jogar fora, Black?!"

Andie perguntou se aproximando dele.

"Não se você quiser me acompanhar no passeio hoje, Deglé!" Respondeu Sirius passando a mão na cintura da garota.

"Tenho mais o que fazer!"

Andie empurrou com grosseria a mão de Sirius e se afastou. O garoto apenas sorriu e saiu pelo buraco do retrato.

"Vamos?" Remo disse para Halle que apenas sorriu e seguiu com ele para fora da sala.

"Lily?"

"Ah, sim... vamos..."

O garoto a pegou de leve pelas mãos e conduziu-a pelo mesmo caminho que Remo e Halle fizeram segundos antes: em direção as carruagens que os levariam á Hogsmeade.

**Nota da Autora: **Oiee gente!! Bem... essa é minha primeira fic, espero que vocês tenham gostado. Não pretendo fazê-la muito grande, provavelmente vai ter cerca de seis capítulos...bem, eh o que minha criatividade me permite escrever no momento...hehe...Por favor, comentem! Seja pra falar bem ou mal, comentem! Vou tentar postar o próximo cap o mais rápido possível... Comentem ...bjooos


	2. O Encontro Quase Perfeito

**Capítulo 2- O Encontro quase perfeito**

"Aonde você gostaria de ir primeiro?"

Tiago e Lílian andavam pelas ruas movimentadas de Hogsmeade.

"Não sei... Onde você costuma ir quando vem aqui?".

"Quando eu venho com o Sirius, Remo e Pedro passo quase o passeio todo na Zonko's, quando eu venho com alguma ga..."

"Vamos a Zonko´s então!"

Lílian cortou rápido Tiago, por algum motivo não queria ouvir onde este costumava levar as milhares de garotas com quem ele já havia saído.

"Você na Zonko´s? Não sabia que gostava de logros e brincadeiras...".

"Depende da brincadeira... Aliás, eu não vou lá há muito tempo... acho que desde de quando fui nomeada monitora no quinto ano!".

"Credo!... Mas agora que você é monitora-chefe realmente é de muito bom senso passear por lá!" Disse irônico.

"Eu já perdi meu bom senso quando aceitei sair com você!" Respondeu sorrindo divertida.

"Poxa, Lily! Assim você me ofende...".

Tiago fez uma cara de falso magoado enquanto Lílian sorria e abanava a cabeça de leve.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Remo e Halle, logo que saíram da carruagem que dividiam com Lílian e Tiago, andaram um pouco pelo povoado, mas as ruas movimentadas os fizeram mudar de idéia e optarem por um passeio calmo pelos terrenos em volta. Halle dizia que valia a pena aproveitar aqueles lindos campos verdes de Hogsmeade enquanto não estavam cobertos pela neve que cairia nos próximos meses.

Andavam despreocupados com o caminho que percorriam, apenas deixavam seus pés fazerem o trabalho de guiá-los enquanto a mente e a boca se preocupavam em travar interessantes conversas. Nos poucos momentos de silêncio, sempre quando encerravam algum assunto, os olhares de ambos se encontravam, as bochechas coravam para enfim esses mesmos olhares se voltarem para o chão.

Remo sempre achou Halle uma excelente companhia, mas só agora pode confirmar verdadeiramente isso. Gostava do jeito com que a garota expressava sua opinião, sempre fazendo gestos com a mão em quanto falava. Gostava do jeito como ela o olhava quando ele contava uma piada para então começar a rir com vontade, um riso gostoso e leve, que, se pudesse expressar-se como um poeta diria ser músicas pare seus ouvidos. Gostava do jeito da garota andar, sempre chutando de leve uma pedrinha tendo uma vez em que essa pedrinha caíra em aos pés de Remo e ele começara também a chutar. Vendo que perdera a sua distração para o amigo, Halle tentou recuperá-la e começaram os dois uma disputa, ambos chutando desordenadamente fazendo com que a pedra rolasse e caísse num buraco; tão cansados ficaram com essa brincadeira que pararam aos pés de uma árvore, deitaram-se na grama e assim ficarem um longo tempo rindo deles mesmos.

Gostava do jeito da garota sorria para ele, do jeito que ela lhe conquistara. Haviam se passado dois anos desde que Remo se vira apaixonado por ela, mal ele sabia que esses seus sentimentos eram igualmente correspondidos. Agora, nesse encontro, tinha a chance de dar um passo à frente e se declarar.

Tinha um problema. Tiago e Sirius sempre falavam para ele não ver isso como um problema e tentar aproveitar a vida, mas como pode esquecer o fato de que, em todas as luas cheias, se transformava num lobisomem? Esse era o motivo pelo qual nunca tivera um relacionamento sério com alguma garota, já havia saído com algumas, porém nunca passara de um mês. Tinha medo de que ela se descobrisse, desistisse dele. Não se importaria com esse final se essa garota não fosse Halle Willick. Mas era. Era ela que agora o encarava, ambos sentados numa pedra tendo como vista a Casa dos Gritos, o palco de suas transformações.

"Dizem que essa casa é mal assombrada, as pessoas da vizinhança sempre ouvem muitos gritos vindos de lá". Halle interrompeu-o de seus pensamentos.

O garoto empalideceu ao comentário, pareceu pensar um pouco.

"Ouvi falar que um lobisomem que sempre ronda por lá nas noites de lua cheia" A voz de Remo saiu rouca e lenta, sabia que não devia ter tocado nesse assunto, mas esse era o único jeito de saber a opinião da garota.

Halle mostrou-se visivelmente surpresa com a notícia e ficou a contemplar o local com um olhar melancólico, que Remo não soube decifrar.

"Falei alguma coisa errada?".

"Não... Então... os gritos que as pessoas dizem ouvir viriam do próprio lobisomem?".

"Acho que sim... Mas é só um mito, não sei se realmente tem um lá" Remo tentou concertar seu erro de ter mencionado lobisomens.

"Deve ser horrível para alguém ter que se transformar...".

O garoto gelou e estremeceu.

"Deve ser... mas você não se importa, digo, não os acha criatura medonhas?".

"Não! Criaturas medonhas? Claro que não! Eles também são humanos! Por que? Você os acha?".

Remo abaixou a cabeça e maneou-a. Halle sorriu para ele e ele se sentiu muito feliz, pelo menos agora uma certeza o garoto tinha: ela não o odiaria tanto se soubesse...

Um vento forte bateu sobre eles e o chapéu de Halle, que até então estava em seu colo, voou. No impulso a garota foi atrás, o chapéu fora parar em Remo fazendo com que os dois se encontraram e Halle perdesse o equilíbrio caindo por cima do garoto. Seus rostos ficaram muito próximos e ambos coraram intensamente, porém isso não fora percebido já que no segundo seguinte seus olhos estavam fechando-se para o longo beijo apaixonado.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

A loja de logros e brincadeiras estava lotada, porém Tiago parecia conhecê-la melhor do que qualquer pessoa ali e guiava Lílian as mais interessantes prateleiras. A garota, por mais que fosse difícil, tinha que a admitir estar se divertindo muito. Tiago era uma ótima companhia, engraçado e simpático. Ela estava muito encantada com isso. Nunca imaginara como aquele garoto metido e arrogante, com quem convivera os últimos sete anos, poderia mostrar-se tão gentil e amigo.

' Talvez não tenha sido tão ruim aceitar o convite dele' pensava sorrindo enquanto observava as tentativas do garoto de fazer uma varinha da Zonko´s funcionar.

"Consegui" Disse ele finalmente esticando a mão em que segurava a varinha, esta por sua vez havia se transformado em uma linda rosa. "Pra você".

Lílian o olhou com um sorriso divertido ao mesmo tempo desconfiado e aceitou a flor, quando aproximou o rosto para poder cheirá-la, a rosa começou a cantar em voz alta e desafinada uma música brega de amor. As pessoas que estavam próximas pararam para olhar a cena: Tiago se contorcia de rir e Lílian, que estava da cor de seus cabelos, não sabia se ria ou brigava com ele, apenas jogou a flor numa das prateleiras e arrastou o garoto para longe dali.

"Me fez passar a maior vergonha! Seu cretino!" Disse Lílian dando leves soquinhos no braço de Tiago que ainda ria.

"Foi só uma brincadeira, Lily!"

A garota cruzou os braços sorrindo e ele a puxou pelo braço em direção a uma prateleira.

"Venha, isso é legal!".

"Uma máquina de tirar fotos?".

"É umas das invenções mais simples e inocentes da Zonko´s".Disse orgulhoso como se fosse o proprietário da loja. "Ela tira uma foto normal, mas quando revela fica toda satirizada". Vendo a expressão de dúvida no rosto de Lílian, continuou "Por exemplo, você tira uma foto sorrindo com essa máquina, quando revelar, você pode estar fazendo alguma careta ou estar em alguma situação engraçada, depende do seu humor na hora da foto".

"Deve ser engraçado...".

"Vamos tirar uma?".

Tiago entregou a câmera para um homem e pediu para que este batesse a foto, em seguida passou os braços pela cintura de Lílian e encostou levemente sua cabeça na dela, ambos sorrindo. Assim que a foto saiu o homem a entregou nas mãos de Tiago que ao vê-la contorceu seu rosto em desgosto e por fim começou a rir.

"Deixe-me ver..." Lily tirou a foto de dele.

"Credo, Tiago! Eu estou horrível nessa foto...".

Ela, que ainda estava com os olhos no papel, não percebeu quando Tiago aproximou seu rosto do dela para conseguir enxergar a foto.

"Você está linda! Mas ainda assim prefiro pessoalmente...".

Lílian levantou o rosto e se espantou com a proximidade do garoto, seus narizes estavam praticamente se encostando. Tiago passou a mão na cintura da garota enquanto acabava com os poucos centímetros que os separava. No início foi apenas um simples toque de lábios, mas Tiago quis aprofundar o beijo e Lílian não resistiu, suas mãos que até agora estavam no tórax do garoto deslizaram até seu pescoço e o puxaram para mais perto de si.

Segundos se passaram em que os dois pareciam não estarem ligando para mais nada as suas voltas, a única coisa que importava é que estavam se beijando. Um beijo no qual ambos desejavam com a mesma intensidade, diferente dos que Tiago já havia roubado de Lílian. Dessa vez ela correspondia com certeza. Afastaram-se e Tiago continuou abraçado a ela, porém com um pouco de receio de sua reação. Lílian, no entanto, apesar de ter seus pensamentos confusos no momento, sorriu feliz e tímida. Tiago respondeu com um sorriso enorme e um outro toque de lábios.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Hei, Susan! Essa está boa?"

Andie estava dentro de uma das lojas de roupas mais famosa do povoado. A fim de mostrar para sua amiga corvinal um modelo de vestido que experimentava, saiu da cabine. Mas não foi Susan quem ela encontrou sentada nos largos sofás da loja.

"Está, muito boa!... Você poderia...". A pessoa respondeu.

"Black?! Que diabos você está fazendo aqui?"

Sirius, que até então estava com uma cara de tédio abriu um largo ao falar com a garota.

"Estou esperando a Carrie, ela quis comprar umas roupas!" Suspirou e completou pensativo. "Devia ter escolhido outra pessoa para convidar a esse passeio...". Andie revirou os olhos e Sirius continuou. "Mas como eu ia dizendo, você poderia usar esse lindo vestido na festa de Halloween e ser minha acompanhante!".

"Por que deveria aceitar um convite seu?".

"Simplesmente porque você não tem nada a perder com isso".

Sirius estava agora muito próximo do rosto da garota e os dois se encaravam. Andie nunca se simpatizara muito com os marotos, provavelmente por influência da Lílian que não parava um instante de falar mal deles. Porém desde o começo desse ano ela e suas amiga, inclusive a Lílian, pareciam estar mais amigas dos garotos. Com isso Andie não pode deixar de reparar em como Sirius mexia com ela, a presença dele lhe fazia sentir bem e quando este ia procurar alguma garota sempre aparecia uma pontinha de ciúmes e raiva. Agora ele estava ali, a convidando para sair, não que ele já tivesse feito isso, alias sempre que tinha oportunidade a convidava. Porém esses convites sempre eram soltos, neste ele a encarava nos olhos. Como ela poderia resistir?

"Sirius? O que você está fazendo?" Uma voz chorosa veio do lado direito do garoto, mas a voz não pareceu fazer muito efeito nele, que, ao ouvi-la apenas se afastou lentamente de Andie ainda sem lhe desviar os olhos.

"Nada, apenas conversava com a minha amiga!".

A menina pareceu não se contentar com a resposta, murmurou alguma coisa e começou a arrastá-lo para fora. Antes que eles saíssem, Andie se dirigiu a Sirius.

"Tem razão, não perderia nada..."

Sirius, por sua vez, estacou-se e voltou-se para ela sem dizer nada, mas seus olhos pareciam estar perguntando se ela aceitara. Andie lhe deu um sorriso maroto e piscou um olho enquanto desaparecia novamente para dentro da cabine.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Viu como sair comigo não é tão ruim assim?"

Tiago e Lílian andavam de mãos dadas em direção aos Três Vassouras.

"Tirando a sua modéstia e o seu fan clube que nos persegue, não é tão ruim sair com você".

"A modéstia você vai ter que aprender a conviver..." Respondeu no mesmo tom brincalhão da garota enquanto a abraçava pela cintura "e o Fan Clube, você sabe que não é minha culpa ser lindo e amado...".

"É... parece que eu vou ter mesmo que a aprender a conviver com a modéstia" Tiago riu e a beijou.

O Três Vassouras estava razoavelmente cheio. Lílian viu Halle e Remo sentados em um canto conversando entre os beijos. Sorriu e cutucou Tiago para que ele visse também, este estufou o peito pronto para gritar algo do tipo: 'Grande Aluado', Lílian pareceu perceber isso e tampou com as mãos a boca do garoto. "Não seja inconveniente..." Ele riu e a conduziu para uma mesa próxima a janela.

"Duas cervejas amanteigadas, por favor" Pediu a um jovem bruxo que os veio atender.

Tiago olhou Lílian, a garota estava com o olhar fixado na janela pensativa. Como ela podia ser tão linda, olhos verdes esmeralda em contraste com os longos cabelos acaju e um sorriso... Ah, o sorriso! O mesmo que ele tanto almejou ganhar dela, agora o tivera por dezenas de vezes nesse dia. Definitivamente esse encontro estava sendo o melhor que Tiago já tivera, talvez porque ele o esperava desde que se viu realmente gostando da ruivinha no meio do ano anterior, ou pelo fato dela ser uma ótima companhia, inteligente e divertida. Ficou pensando em quanto se sentia bem ao lado dela até que resolveu quebrar o silêncio.

"Em que está pensando?".

Lílian voltou sua atenção para o garoto.

"Em como o tempo voa... parece que foi ontem que eu vi pela primeira vez Hogwarts, agora, faltam alguns meses para eu ir embora...".

"Eu sei... é horrível só de pensar que os marotos não vão poder mais atazanar a vida do Filch...".

"O pior é o que nos espera lá fora...".

Tiago pareceu ficar mais sério com o comentário de Lílian.

"É... mas vamos tentar aproveitar esses meses que nos restam e procurar não pensar muito nisso...".

Lílian observou o garoto com atenção e depois sorriu, ele tinha razão, não era momento de falarem disso.

"Eu já volto Tiago... vou ao banheiro...".

O garoto ficou, com sorriso no rosto, observando Lílian se distanciando e desaparecendo atrás de uma porta próxima ao balcão. Ficou nesse estado de bobo apaixonado por uns minutos até que uma voz o interrompeu:

"Potter! Como vai?!"

Jason Dersh, capitão do time de quadribol da Corvinal, o cumprimentou. James imediatamente se recompôs na cadeira

"Dersh! Eu vou muito bem, e você?".

"Também... E aí?! Quem é a garota da vez?"

James abriu um sorriso um tanto quanto convencido.

"A Evans!".

"Sério? Quer dizer que você finalmente conseguiu?!"

"Eu sempre disse: não há garota nesse mundo que não resista ao charme de Tiago Potter... sabia que um dia ela ia se render, _igualzinha_ as outras". Seu tom de voz estava arrogante e metido.

"Há, há... Depois me fala como ela é, estou pensando em convidá-la também qualquer dia desses... tchau...".

Tiago lançou a Dersh um olhar de fúria. Dersh não o viu, já se dirigia para a saída do bar. Tiago então voltou sua atenção novamente para a porta do banheiro e deu com os olhos em Lílian que, parada a menos de um metro da mesa, trazia no rosto uma expressão incrédula e magoada com os olhos marejados.

'Droga...Será que ela ouviu...? '. Estremeceu a esse pensamento apesar de já saber a resposta.

"Lily..."

A garota, no entanto lançou-lhe o pior dos olhares e virou-se para ir embora.

"Lily! Espera..."

Tiago levantou-se para segui-la.

"Senhor! Seu pedido..."

"Pode ficar!"

"Ficar? Como assim, o senhor não quer mais?"

"É! Agora me deixe passar!".

Tiago praticamente empurrou o homem e correu em direção a porta, mas de nada adiantou, Lílian já havia desaparecido pelas ruas movimentadas de Hogsmeade.

"Droga!".

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

**N/A: Oiee gentii!!! Aqui vai o segundo cap espero que gostem e me desculpem se ele ficou muito grande!! Comentem**

**Comentários:**

**ThAaA... - oieee fofuxaa brigadinha por comentar, te dólu mto mininaa!!**

**LuH - pois eh, eu postei xD , relutei varias vezes mas acabei postando obrigada pelo apoio, t dólu**

**Carol Evans - obrigada! eu tb gosto das brigas deles, mas vou deixá-las para uma próximas fic**

**ang - Obrigada pelo comentário bem, essa fic vai ser só de romance mesmo... é a primeira que eu escrevo então ela vai ser bem simples xD espero que continue lendo assim mesmo!**

**Lilli-Evans****- Que bom q vc gostou, mto obrigada D**

**..aLiCe..- oiee!! Poxa, não eh pra tanto xD ... mtoo obrigada, adorei seu comentário! Pode deixar que eu já tenho algumas idéias pra outra fic dos marotos, mas soh nas férias, neh?! x.x**

**Mari-Buffy**** - hehe... mto obrigada **

**Gabii - êê!! Finalmente vc conseguiu ler! Brigadinha pelo comentário D**

**Kakal Black**** - Muitoo obrigadaa!! D**

**Adriana Black- Obrigada!! Mto obrigada mesmo**

**Hehe.... desculpa se eu esqueci de alguém Muito OBRIGADA pelos comentários, eles me deixaram realmente feliz!! Continuem comentando, por favor D**

**bjiiinhoss**


	3. Dando muita importância

**Capítulo 3 – Dando muita importância**

Lílian andava com passos rápidos e pesados enquanto fazia o caminho de volta para Hogwarts. Faltavam ainda algum tempo para que as carruagens retornassem, porém ela não queria mais ficar nem sequer um minuto naquele passeio, queria chegar o quanto antes em seu quarto, deitar-se em sua cama e deixar as lágrimas, que com esforço estavam sendo seguradas até agora, caíssem.

Estava com raiva, muita raiva. Tiago a tinha feito de boba, como fizera com todas as outras, como ela receava que fosse fazer com ela. Sabia que não devia ter aceitado aquele maldito convite, que não devia ter dado atenção para aquela falsa mudança do garoto.

' Porque você está se importando tanto com isso, Lílian Evans?! Você o odeia... Esteja feliz que ele já tenha conseguido sair com você e agora te deixará em paz'.

Esse pensamento pesou em seu peito. Provavelmente ele nunca mais olharia na cara dela, todos da escola saberiam que os dois saíram juntos e que Lílian Evans finalmente foi adicionada na lista de garotas de Tiago Potter. Mas isso não era o pior, pensar que nunca mais ela ouviria a voz dele pedindo para sair com ela, nunca mais seria defendida quando algum sonserino a chamasse de sangue-ruim, isso a assustava, querendo ou não Tiago já fazia parte de sua vida.

' Ah! Do que eu estou pensando?! Sentir falta do Potter?! Nunca!'

Porém alguma coisa a incomodava terrivelmente e seus olhos insistiam em marejar quando lembrava, não por vontade própria, a cena que assistiu no Três Vassouras do Potter com garoto da Corvinal.

Entrou no salão comunal, havia alguns alunos do segundo ano fazendo bagunça em um canto, porém, Lílian não teve vontade de chamar-lhes a atenção, foi logo se dirigindo para a escada que dava para o dormitório feminino. Mas antes que pudesse começar a subir sentiu uma mão a puxando pelo braço.

"Lílian! Precisamos conversar".

"Potter?! Como conseguiu chegar aqui tão rápido?" Apesar de não estar disposta a falar com ele, sua curiosidade não a impediu que lhe fizesse essa pergunta, afinal, ela viera rápido pelo único caminho que dava a escola e não se lembrava de ter visto Potter passar.

"Tenho meus meios..." Passou a mão nervosamente no cabelo o que fez Lílian revirar os olhos e virar as costas para sair dali, porém Tiago a reteve.

"Espera! Olha eu... eu.. sinto muito..."

"Eu não quero saber como você se sente, ok?! Larga o meu braço e me deixa ir embora!"

"Não sem antes você me ouvir, eu juro Lily! Não tive a intenção de falar daquele jeito, apenas saiu... eu não consigo entender o que deu em mim... eu..."

"Se você não consegue entender, como quer que eu entenda?! Eu vi como você falou, não me importo. Apenas não quero mais ter que falar com você. Você me dá nojo!"

Puxou seu braço com força pra se soltar do garoto e virou para ir embora. As palavras estavam lhe saindo com custo, e se continuasse seria capaz de se desfazer em lágrimas e não queria que ele a visse assim. Felizmente Tiago não a impediu e ela, sem olhar para trás, subiu para seu quarto.

Tiago ficou parado apenas olhando para a escada, as palavras de Lílian ecoavam nos seus ouvidos.

' Ela tem nojo de mim... É... Devia ter mesmo...' Se arrastou lentamente para a poltrona mais perto ' Sou um completo imbecil...'

Seus pensamentos foram interrompidos por vozes altas que vinham da entrada do salão, ele conhecia bem aquelas vozes.

"Pontas! Velho companheiro... você não sabe o feito que eu consegui...".

"O que você conseguiu, Almofadinhas?!" Perguntou tentando disfarçar sua tristeza, enquanto Sirius se jogava ao seu lado e Pedro abria um pacote de balas da Dedosdemel.

"Vou com a Deglé no baile de Halloween!".

"Você mal saiu de um encontro e já está pensando em outro, e o pior: com garotas diferentes! Seu grande cachorrão...".

"Eu sei Rabicho... eu sei... e dê graças a Merlin por eu ser assim, caso contrário quem honraria o nome dos marotos? O Aluado sempre foi o mais ajuizado e discreto em relação às garotas, o Pontas tá se amarrando numa só e você, bem... a não ser que você conte doces como se fossem garotas...há há... sem ofensas Rabicho..."

Pedro fechou a cara e Sirius virou-se para Tiago

"Cara, aconteceu alguma coisa?! Você tá estranho... O que faz aqui tão cedo? Cadê a Evans?"

"Adivinha...".

"Pela sua cara... as coisas não foram muito boas né?!"

"Pelo contrário, Almofadinhas! Foram boas demais, foi o melhor encontro da minha vida, ela é linda, inteligente, divertida! Mas eu sou um babaca e..."

"Estragou tudo?!" Tiago confirmou com a cabeça e passou a mão pelo rosto cansado. "O que aconteceu?".

Suspirou fundo e começou a narrar a seus amigos sua estúpida conversa com Dersh.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Vocês têm certeza de que não viram a Lily e o Potter lá fora?"

Andie dividia uma carruagem de volta para Hogwarts com Halle e Remo. Os três haviam se encontrados minutos antes de embarcarem. Depois procuraram seus amigos, mas não os encontrando resolveram voltar sem eles.

"Não! Também não vi o Sirius! Será que eles perderam a hora?" Disse Halle sorrindo e pensando como Lílian e Tiago poderiam ter perdido a hora...

"Não se preocupem, se eles se atrasaram Tiago e Sirius têm meios de voltarem paro o castelo".

Halle e Andie iam perguntar como, mas foram interrompidas pela freada da carruagem, haviam chegado no castelo.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

A dúvida sobre onde poderia estar seus amigos fora tirada quando ao entrarem na Sala Comunal Halle, Remo e Andie se deparam com Sirius, Tiago e Pedro sentados nos sofás. Sirius jogava xadrez com Pedro, porém parecia estar mais interessado em levantar o ânimo de Tiago, que não estava muito bom.

"Encontramos vocês!" Exclamou Remo se sentando ao lado deles "O que aconteceu, Pontas?!"

Antes que Tiago pudesse responder, Halle perguntou receosa:

"Onde está a Lily?"

Tiago lhe lançou um olhar desanimado apontando com a cabeça para a escada do dormitório feminino.

"O que você fez a ela?!" Andie perguntou num tom levemente de raiva. Sirius levantou a cabeça ao ouvir a voz da garota, mas apenas ficou olhando-a, sem dizer nada.

"Pontas?!" Remo insistiu.

"Eu - fui - um - idiota...".

Andie estreitava cada vez mais o olhar enquanto o garoto começava a narrar tudo que aconteceu. Halle por outro lado parecia calma, porém pensativa e quando Tiago terminou se despediu dos garotos, deu um selinho em Remo e subiu puxando Andie para falar com Lílian.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Um ruído de porta se abrindo despertou uma garota de cabelos ruivos e olhos verdes, agora vermelhos pelo choro.

"Lily?!" Andie perguntou com cautela enquanto junto de Halle entrava no dormitório.

"O que?!" Lílian tentou disfarçar inutilmente a voz cansada e triste, não queria que suas amigas vissem que ela ficou abalada com o que Potter fizera. Nem ela sabia ao certo porque estava assim, num momento odiava Tiago Potter por ele ser infantil e arrogante, no outro o odiava por ele não se importar com ela e usá-la como qualquer garota.

"Você está bem?" Halle perguntou sentando na cama de Lílian sobre um olhar indignado de Andie que dizia claramente 'Como ela pode estar bem depois do que o babaca do Potter fez?!'

"Estou... Você já chegaram de Hogsmeade?! Como foi?!"

"Quando entramos na sala comunal encontramos o Sirius, Tiago e Pedro... o Tiago não estava com uma cara muito boa". Vendo que Lílian ia retrucar, Halle continuou. "Ele estava triste, o que aconteceu no entre de vocês?!"

"Nada de mais...bem... ele fez o que faz exatamente com as outras garotas, eu apenas não ia suportar isso e resolvi vir embora... aposto que ele não quis dar uma de abandonado no meio do encontro e só para não pegar mal me seguiu até aqui e fica se fazendo de coitado... Idiota, estúpido...!" Lílian praticamente despejou essas palavras soltando um soluço do final e escondendo o rosto no lençol. Andie e Halle se entreolharam.

"Lily, não fica assim... afinal ele é o Potter, você sempre soube que não devia confiar nele..." Andie tentou consolar, mas foi interrompida ou pelo olhar de desaprovação de Halle, que provavelmente não achava o argumento consolativo ou até mesmo pela indignação que Lílian demonstrou a seguir:

"Sempre soube?!... Eu achava que sabia, mas ele parecia estar tão diferente... e durante o encontro ele tinha sido tão legal, até encontrar aquele idiota da corvinal e começar a agir como o Tiago Potter que eu conhecia no quarto, quinto ano..."

Halle respirou fundo e perguntou para Lílian o que exatamente tinha acontecido entre eles, Tiago havia tentado se explicar antes delas subirem, mas seria melhor ouvir o relato da amiga. Este, por sinal, não se mostrou muito diferente do outro. Pelo menos Tiago estava realmente se sentindo culpado e sabia o que fizera, mas de nada adiantaria se ela falasse isso para Lílian.

"Ele foi ridículo, Lily... mas... ele pode estar arrependido..." Disse Halle após o relato de Lílian.

"O Black não deve ser diferente..." Comentou Andie pensativa em voz baixa provavelmente para si mesma.

"Black? O que ele tem haver com isso?"

"Eu combinei de ir com ele no baile da semana que vem. Mas não se preocupe, Lily, depois do que o Potter fez com você eu vou desmarcar agora com aquele garoto!"

"Não, Andie! Você vai deixar de sair com um dos garotos mais lindos da escola por causa de uma coisinha boba que o Potter fez?!" E completou sorrindo "Além de que eu só fiquei um pouco chateada mas já estou bem melhor! Obrigada meninas!"

Andie e Halle sorriram para a amiga. Ambas sabiam que ela não tinha ficado só um pouquinho chateada e chegavam até desconfiar os sentimentos de Lílian pelo Tiago, mas não era hora de discutir aquilo.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

**N/A:** oieee desculpa a demora! Aqui está o terceiro capítulo... eu num gostei mto dele, mas espero q mesmo assim comentem ;D Eu amo receber reviews, eh mto bom saber o q vcs pensam, afinal essa eh minha primeira fic .

**Comentários:**

jakiih - mto obrigada :D

Sinistra Negra- obrigada tb por comentar ;D

Adriana Black- hehe, eu tb adorei a parte do Remo! E não se preocupe que o Tiago vai logo concertar isso, afinal a fic naum eh mto longa . obrigada por comentar

Lilli-Evans- eu sei! O Tiago eh mto arrogante /o/ ... Lindo!!... mas arrogante ;D

LuH!!!! - hahaha... piadas internas, como eu odeio piadas internas piada interna hauahuahu.... t dólu mtoo :D

Gaby - teve pouco do Sirius até agora, mas eu prometo que no próximo cap vai ter mais sobre ele . obrigada pelo comentário

Mari-Buffy- hehehe... acho q vou pular a parte do brigar xD, a fic naum eh taum grande pra eles brigarem mais uma vez . mto obrigada por comentar ;D to lendo sua fic, eh mto linda!!

**Beijos para todos!!! Comentem ;D**


	4. Admitindo Sentimentos

**Capítulo 4 – Admitindo Sentimentos**

A semana passou rápido. Tiago sempre tentava se desculpar com Lílian que o

ignorava fingindo estar indiferente a ele. Apenas fingindo já que por dentro ainda estava magoada e triste, porém não demonstrava nada na frente de ninguém, nem mesmo de suas amigas, já que isso implicaria em admitir se importar com Tiago Potter.

Era visível que ela estava diferente com Tiago. Antes sempre o interrompia em suas "brincadeiras", dava-lhe um sermão e uma detenção. Agora, quando o encontrou aprontando junto de Sirius, ignorou totalmente. Tiago estava realmente triste, já que resolvera aprontar mais uma única vez na tentativa de fazer a garota falar com ele. ' Era melhor quando ela gritava comigo...'.

Halle e Remo eram vistos de vez em quando andando de mãos dadas e trocando beijos pelos corredores. Halle queria passar mais tempo com o garoto, mas se sentia culpada de andar com os marotos devido ao "rolo" de Lílian com Tiago. Remo não gostou da decisão dela, mas acabou concordando ("É isso ou não nos vemos mais, Sr.Lupin!"), eles sempre se encontravam no final das aulas, horário em que Lílian estava na biblioteca estudando e assim não se incomodaria em vê-los juntos. Lílian, porém, gostava do fato de Halle e Remo estarem juntos e não entendia essa distância que a garota tomava dele.

Sirius é que não parecia gostar nem um pouco da situação presente. Tiago estava triste e não disposto a azarar nenhum sonserino ou pregar alguma peça em Filch. Na única vez que se rendeu aos pedidos de Sirius e fora "brincar" com o Seboso, não tinha o mesmo brilho maroto de antes e, mais tarde, Sirius fora descobrir o motivo do amigo ter aceitado azarar alguém: para Lílian falar com ele! "Francamente! Se ela não fosse uma menina eu a azaria pelo que ela está fazendo com o Pontas". Sirius passara a semana irritado e xingava Lílian a toda hora, mesmo sobre o olhar ameaçador de Tiago. Porém, Sirius sabia que a culpa não era inteiramente da garota, e isso que o deixava nervoso. A burrice que Tiago fizera poderia comprometer seu encontro com Andie, já que ela ficaria do lado da amiga. E ele queria muito sair com ela, até mais do que quisera com as outras garotas.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Vocês viram como ela estava falando com o Hamilton hoje na aula de

Feitiços? Só faltava agarrar ele e beijá-lo!".

Tiago exclamava irritado enquanto jogava a mochila em cima de sua cama

quando chegaram no quarto depois do último tempo de aula.

"Quer deixar de neurose? Ela estava apenas fazendo o trabalho em dupla com ele!" Respondeu Remo trocando de roupa e se apressando para sair. "Vou me encontrar com a Halle...".

Tiago suspirou quando o amigo bateu a porta. Ele poderia estar no lugar de

Remo indo se encontrar com sua Lily se não tivesse sido tão idiota...

"Você sabe que isso tudo é culpa sua né Pontas?" Sirius interrompeu o amigo de seus pensamentos.

"Se não soubesse, já estaria sabendo! Todos vocês já me fizeram o favor de avisar!".

"Acho bom mesmo você saber disso!".

"Por que você está tão nervoso, Almofadinhas?".

"Ora, porque! Porque você e sua besteira colocaram meu encontro com a Deglé em risco! Ela ainda não falou comigo essa semana, e já estamos na sexta feira! Provavelmente deve estar sendo mal influenciada pela Evans!".

"E você não falou com ela porque..."

"Não se meta Rabicho!"

"Não! Ele está certo! Por que você não falou com ela, heim?! Eu posso ter ajudado a estragar seu encontro, mas se ela não quiser mais ir com você provavelmente também é pelo fato de você ser orgulhoso demais para correr atrás de uma garota e esperar que ela venha se rastejar em seus pés! Mas adivinhe só? A Deglé não veio, ela não correu atrás de Sirius Black!"

Sirius fechou a cara após o "sermão" do amigo e um silêncio se instalou no local onde só se podia ouvir as mordidas e mastigadas de Rabicho em seus biscoitos. Sirius foi o primeiro a se pronunciar:

"Você acha que eu devo falar com ela?"

Tiago segurou o riso. Sirius Black tendo dúvida do que fazer com uma garota! Isso realmente era novidade!

"Acho! Já devia ter feito isso a muito tempo..."

Sirius sorriu pegando um pedaço de pergaminho em seu bolso e apontando sua varinha para ele.

"Juro solenemente não fazer nada de bom!".

O pergaminho em branco deu espaço para um mapa de Hogwarts.

"Vejamos onde ela está... Olhe! O Aluado e Halle atrás das estufas, parecem

estar se divertindo heim?! ...hahaha... A Evans na biblioteca com o Hamilton..." Levantou o rosto para ver a expressão do amigo ao seu comentário mas não o encontrou em sua cama. Uma mão puxou o mapa dele.

"Aonde?" Tiago havia se levantado num pulo e corrido para ver o mapa "Aquele Hamilton me paga!".

Sirius riu e continuou a procurar Andie. Assim que a localizou, despediu-se

de seus amigos e saiu atrás dela.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Andie andava calmamente pelos corredores do segundo andar. Ainda carregava sua mochila pesada com os livros das matérias daquele dia. Quando acabou a aula de feitiço, sua última do dia, não quis ir direto para a torre da Grifinória. Queria ficar um pouco sozinha, andar com calma num lugar sossegado.

Aquela semana estava tão agitada, tudo parecia diferente. Suas amigas estavam ambas estranhas. Halle parecia com a cabeça nas nuvens, ou melhor, num lugar chamado "Lupinlândia". Lily estava nervosa e, apesar de negar, estava deprimida, não queria mais fazer nada a não ser estudar, provavelmente uma maneira que encontrou de fugir dos problemas. A própria Andie parecia estar diferente, volta e meia seus pensamentos paravam na imagem de um garoto de cabelos negros e lisos que caiam com charme em cima dos olhos profundos, não conseguia parar de pensar na festa do dia seguinte que havia prometido ir com Sirius, será que ele ainda lembrara disso? Incrível a capacidade que os marotos tinham de mexer com a vida das três garotas.

O corredor do segundo andar parecia perfeito para caminhar com sossego.

Continha apenas três salas de aula funcionando nas quais sexta feira estavam livres, logo o corredor não estava sendo utilizado naquele dia. Estava vazio, apenas Andie andava. Bom, isso até ela escutar uma voz que, por acaso, era a mesma que não saia de sua cabeça.

"Andie!".

"Black?! O que está fazendo aqui?" Perguntou se virando com um sorriso no

canto dos lábios.

"Nada... estava andando quando te vi sozinha! E vim te dar o prazer da minha ilustre companhia!".

Andie revirou os olhos.

"Pois eu estou muito bem sozinha!"

"Então você está negando a minha companhia?"

"Exatamente!"

"Você pode me negar agora, mas não vai poder escapar amanhã na festa!"

Andie sorriu internamente e continuou andando de costas para o garoto.

Sirius, vendo que ela não ia falar nada em relação à festa, resolveu ir direto ao assunto, andou rápido até ela e parou a sua frente.

"Eu queria saber se você ainda vai ser meu par na festa..."

"Por quê? Se eu desmarcar agora você vai correndo procurar um outro par?!"

"Não... se você desmarcar agora, eu...eu não vou à festa amanhã..."

Andie achou que Sirius era um ótimo ator, porque sua cara de cãozinho abandonado era realmente comovente e faria qualquer garota dizer sim. Porém, a verdade era que Sirius não estava encenando nada, tinha tanta vontade de ir com Andie na festa que caso ela não aceitasse talvez ele nem fosse mesmo, ou fosse sozinho.

"E então?"

Andie suspirou.

"Tudo bem, Black... eu vou à festa com você"

Sirius abriu um enorme sorriso enquanto se aproximava da garota, mas um barulho alto o interrompeu. Olhou para trás a fim de ver o que era e recebeu uma grande almofada na cara caindo com força no chão. Quando abriu os olhos pode identificar a risada escandalosa de Pirraça misturada com a de Andie ao seu lado.

"Pirraça, seu idiota!"

O fantasma, ainda rindo, se afastou rápido. Sirius virou-se então para a garota que estava em pé.

"E você vai ficar aí rindo de mim!?"

"Mas a sua cara de assustado foi realmente hilária... nunca pensei que veria Sirius Black caindo numa brincadeira de um fantasma... há há há..."

"Muito engraçado... vamos, me ajude a levantar..."

Andie, segurando o riso, se aproximou esticando-lhe a mão, Sirius a segurou e puxou com força fazendo com que a garota caísse por cima dele. Antes, porém, que Andie pudesse fazer alguma coisa Sirius já a envolvia num beijo.

Sirius a beijava com calma e carinho, muito diferente do que costumava fazer com as outras garotas. Andie correspondia o beijo com a mesma intensidade e se sentia muito feliz.

Quando finalmente eles se separaram sorriram um para o outro enquanto Andie saia de cima de Sirius, ele logo se levantou sem tirar os olhos da garota que, envergonhada, mirava o chão. Passou então o braço em volta do ombro de Andie.

"Não queria a minha companhia, heim?!" Comentou Sirius enquanto a guiava para a sala comunal, ela apenas riu em resposta e deixou-se levar nos braços do garoto.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"E então, Evans?! Você acha que esse feitiço funcionaria?"

Lílian e Alan Hamilton, um garoto da Lufa-Lufa, estavam fazendo os deveres de feitiços juntos na biblioteca.

"Acho que sim... Ah! Não agüento mais estudar, vamos parar por hoje!" Respondeu Lílian jogando sua pena e passando a mão pelo rosto em sinal de cansaço.

"Claro... Mas e aí?! Animada para a festa de amanhã?"

"Se eu tivesse um par..."

"Você não tem um par?" Alan falou isso como se fosse um absurdo, mas após a resposta de Lílian continuou "Sabe Evans... eu adoraria que você fosse comigo...".

Lílian levantou a cabeça para encará-lo. Não pretendia ir nessa festa, não estava animada, mas o garoto estava sendo tão legal com ela. Na última semana, Lílian andou bastante tempo com Alan, ficar com suas amigas sempre acabava no mesmo assunto: Tiago Potter. Com Alan ela podia parar de pensar um pouco naquele garoto e se divertir mais.

"Eu também adoraria..." Respondeu enfim fazendo o garoto abrir um largo sorriso e se aproximar perigosamente dela.

"Você não sabe o quanto isso me deixa feliz, Lílian..." Seus rostos estavam agora muito próximos e Lílian fechou os olhos para receber o beijo que se seguiu.

_"Credo, Tiago! Eu estou horrível nessa foto...". _

_Ela, que ainda estava com os olhos no papel, não percebeu quando Tiago aproximou seu rosto do dela para conseguir enxergar a foto. _

_"Você está linda! Mas ainda assim prefiro pessoalmente...". _

_Lílian levantou o rosto e se espantou com a proximidade do garoto, seus narizes estavam praticamente se encostando. Tiago passou a mão na cintura da garota enquanto acabava com os poucos centímetros que os separava... _

Lílian interrompeu bruscamente o beijo com Hamilton e o encarou assustada.

"... Bem, me desculpe Li..."

"Não, não precisa se desculpar... é que eu lembrei que preciso ir embora... nos vemos amanha então...tchau".

E com um pouco de dificuldade Lílian levantou-se, recolheu seu material e saiu apressada pela porta da biblioteca.

'O que está acontecendo comigo? Não consegui beijar Alan porque estava pensando no Potter? Não, não pode ser... Eu não posso estar pensando nele desse jeito...'

Lílian estava confusa, não conseguira tirar Tiago da cabeça durante a semana toda. Ora xingava-o por ele ter a feito de boba, ora sorria lembrando dos momentos bons do encontro, e, este paradoxo em que se encontrava a deixava com uma terrível dúvida na cabeça.

Poderia ela ter finalmente se rendido aos encantos do Potter?! Lílian temeu ter encontrado a resposta para essa pergunta na hora em que beijava Alan.

Alan era doce e a beijara com carinho, porém nada a importava, no momento ela queria ter Tiago. Sentira um vazio por dentro o qual ela sabia que só Tiago poderia preencher...

Agora ali estava ela, parada em frente ao quadro da Mulher Gorda no qual se abria devido à senha que acabara de falar. Ficou feliz que sua boca lhe fez o favor de dizer a senha automaticamente já que sua mente estava ocupada demais admitindo para si mesma seus próprios sentimentos.

Tiago estava sentando no sofá da sala comunal conversando com Sirius, Andie e Pedro. No momento em que viu Lílian entrar levantou-se. Estava decidido, ele não desistiria tão cedo dela. Sabia que se tentasse pedir desculpas mais uma vez seria ignorado, mas continuaria a tentar.

Andie olhou para trás a fim de ver para onde Tiago ia tão determinado. Ao constatar que Lílian estava ali, imediatamente soltou suas mãos das de Sirius que a olhou num tom de falso magoado enquanto também se virava para ver mais um belo fora que o amigo levaria.

"Lílian! Espera, por favor" implorou Tiago que retinha a garota segurando-a de leve pelo braço.

Ao ouvir a voz do garoto a chamando pelo nome Lílian sentiu um calafrio, mas soube dissimular quando perguntou friamente o que ele queria.

"Lílian, entenda... Se eu pudesse voltar no tempo faria tudo diferente..."

"Eu também, Potter! Para começar teria lhe recusado aquele convite!"

"Me dê mais uma chance, por favor..."

Lílian desviou seus olhos dos dele, encarou o chão enquanto parecia refletir. Puxou seu braço, que o garoto ainda segurava, com força e voltou a encará-lo, agora com os olhos já marejados.

"Para quê?! Você não queria ver a única garota que te recusou apaixonada por você para poder esfregar na cara dos seus amigos como se fosse um troféu? Parabéns! Você conseguiu! Agora me deixe em paz!"

E subiu para o dormitório correndo. Andie, que havia prestado atenção em toda a conversa dos dois, subiu logo atrás da amiga enquanto Tiago voltava a se sentar com Sirius e Pedro.

"Ela disse... que ...se apaixonou... por mim...Ah! Como pude ser tão babaca...".

"É, Pontas! Parece que o Almofadinhas aqui vai ter que se desculpar com o

Ranhoso já que ele disse que quando ela estivesse na sua..."

Mas Rabicho foi interrompido por um tapa que recebera de Sirius. Tiago já não prestava atenção nos amigos, sua cabeça estava entre outro lugar. Lílian admitira. Agora ele precisaria, mais do que nunca, mostrar que também se apaixonara.

**N/A: **Oieee genti!! Desculpe pela demora desse cap, eu jah tinha escrito faz um tempo, mas perdi o disquete com ele salvo. Sorte que minha prima tinha no pc dela o/...

Bem, espero que tenham gostado e, por favor, comentem!!! .

**Comentários:**

**Mari-Buffy****- **eh.. ela se abalou msm! Mas sobre ela ir no baile com ele... isso soh no próximo capitulo (que eu acredito ser o último)

**Sinistra Negra****- **O Sirius conseguiu se safar dessa heim?! Também com o poder do charme dele...

**Adriana Black- **Você acha isso?! Poxa... Obrigadaa D ... Bem, vai ter que esperar o proximo cap pra ver o Tiago reconquistando sua ruivinha xD... desculpe por demorar tanto pra atualizar ;D

**Nath Mansur****- **Esse cap ficou maior, espero q goste... soh no próximo veremos como ele vai provar q a ama ,.

**LuH - **Mtooo obrigadoo por ter esse cap salvo no seu pc!!!! T amoooo priminha fofuxa!! Ricorico nana o/

**ThA- **Tah ae sua cena do Sirius! Divirta-se P

**..aLiCe.. - ** ieiiii.... quem num quer um Tiago Potter!! Ele eh taum perfeitoo x.x

Bem.. eh isso... Continuem comentando!

Bjuuuuuuus


	5. Dúvidas e Certezas

**Capítulo 5- Dúvidas e Certezas**

Hogwarts parecia ter acordado alegre naquela manhã de sábado. Os corredores estavam enfeitados com decorações de Halloween e todos aguardavam ansiosos para a festa que aconteceria de noite. Bem, quase todos...

"Lílian, deixe de besteiras! Todos vão para essa festa!"

"Eu já disse, Halle! Eu não vou!"

"Mas e o Hamilton?! Você tinha nos dito que ia..."

"Já mandei uma coruja para ele falando que não vai dar... não estou disposta para ir a festas!"

"Você não vai por que sabe que o Potter vai estar lá provavelmente com alguma outra garota! Bem típico de você, Lílian! Fugir dos seus problemas!". Andie, que até agora se encontrava em sua cama apenas observando a conversa das duas amigas, se intrometeu.

"Eu não estou fugindo dos meus problemas!" Replicou Lílian saindo do quarto e batendo a porta com força.

Estava cansada de discutir com suas amigas, afinal de contas elas estavam do lado de quem?! Dela ou do Potter?! Sempre tentavam convencê-la a dar uma segunda chance para ele. Mas ela estava disposta a não dar essa chance, infelizmente nem suas amigas nem o Potter pareciam entender isso. E era justamente ele que se encontrava agora sozinho no salão comunal.

Lílian pensou em dar meia volta e subir novamente para o dormitório, antes encarar suas amigas do que Tiago Potter. Infelizmente o garoto notou sua presença e levantou-se num salto para falar com ela.

"Lílian!"

Tiago se aproximou enquanto a ruiva cruzava os braços e lhe mandava um de seus piores olhares, mesmo que internamente desejasse fazer o contrário.

"O que você quer, Potter?! Será que ainda não entendeu que eu não quero nada com você!"

"Não é verdade! Você e eu sabemos muito bem disso! Você quer aceitar minhas desculpas, mas tem um orgulho grande demais para isso!"

"Como você é presunçoso, Potter!"

Lílian, que já estava de costas para ele, parou e sentiu-se corar, ao mesmo tempo em que tremia levemente quando Tiago lhe dirigiu mais uma vez a palavra:

"Dê uma chance, Lílian... por nós..."

"N-Não existe nós... nu-nunca existiu!" Lílian respondeu sentindo seus olhos se encheram de água e sem esperar alguma reação do garoto subiu novamente para o dormitório.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Faltava pouco menos de meia hora para a festa começar. Halle tentava agora convencer Lílian a se arrumar e descer junto com elas, ao mesmo tempo em que, inutilmente, apressava Andie.

"Depois você fala mal das garotas que costumavam sair com o Sirius..."

"Aquelas garotas ficam fazendo drama na hora de se arrumar porque acham que o Sirius não vai gostar, ou que ele vai achá-las muito gorda, ou..."

"Você está fazendo a mesma coisa, Andie!"

"Não estou! Eu estou na dúvida cruel de qual roupa usar e demorando sim, o que é normal para todas as garotas!...Isso não é porque eu vou sai com _ele_!"

"Então porque você fica resmungando o nome dele?!"

"Halle Willick! Quanto mais você ficar me distraindo com perguntas bobas, mais eu vou demorar a me arrumar!"

"Então vai se arrumar logo que eu fico quieta! Anda! Senão desço sem você e ainda digo para o Sirius que você não vai mais!"

Andie resmungou alguma coisa e trancou-se novamente no banheiro. Halle voltou-se então para Lílian que de sua cama assistia a conversa das amigas com um sorriso divertido no rosto, sorriso este que se fechou ao encarar Halle.

"Nem vem! Eu já disse milhões de vezes que não vou nessa festa!"

Halle suspirou e balançou a cabeça negativamente. Tantas pessoas no mundo, ela foi ser melhor amiga das garotas mais cabeças duras!

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"Pontas! Onde você estava! Pensei que tivesse desistido da festa!"

"Eu estava pensando seriamente nisso, Almofadinhas!"

Remo, que estava com o olhar fixo nas escadas do dormitório feminino, virou-se então para o amigo que tinha acabado de se juntar a eles.

"E o que fez você querer ir para a festa?"

Tiago deu de ombros.

"Por acaso eu não posso mais ir na festa? Que eu saiba todos os alunos foram convidados...Hey! A Halle tá vindo aí..."

Remo empalideceu e procurou ajeitar sua roupa, ato que não passou despercebido pelo resto dos marotos.

"Huum... o Aluado tá nervoso para encontrar com a Halle..." Comentou Pedro enquanto Remo corava e lhe mandava um olhar nada agradável.

Sirius pigarreou pronto para zoar o amigo lobo, mas calou-se ao olhar para a escada e verificar Andie descendo também. Sua boca abriu levemente, a garota estava linda, tinha o cabelo preso por dois palitinhos num coque e combinava perfeitamente com seu vestido estilo japonesa vermelho que vinha até o meio da cocha e deixava suas lindas pernas a amostra.

Halle também não ficava muito atrás, usava uma saia rodada um pouco acima do joelho preta, uma blusa levemente brilhante na tonalidade de um rosa forte com um pequeno decote. Tinha os longos cabelos negros amarrados em um alto rabo de cavalo. A maquiagem leve a deixava num estilo bem romântico.

Cumprimentaram os meninos que as esperavam ansiosos e seguiram para fora do salão. Tiago lançou um olhar esperançoso para a escada do dormitório feminino. Em seguida voltou a acompanhar seus amigos para a festa...

Os corredores estavam movimentados, a festa de Halloween já tinha começado e vários casais, grupos de amigos, fantasmas e até professores andavam em direção ao salão comunal. Halle observava, em silêncio, seus amigos.

Andie e Sirius andavam a frente, conversavam e riam juntos em meio às tentativas bem sucedidas de Sirius de roubar beijos rápidos da garota. Pedro contava algo animado a Tiago que apenas lhe respondia com um sorriso amarelo e um olhar um tanto quanto entediado. Halle estava com pena dele, sua amiga Lílian era realmente muito cabeça dura e não percebia que tanto ela quanto ele estavam sofrendo com toda essa história.

Finalmente olhou-se para si e sorriu satisfeita. Andava de mãos dadas com Remo logo atrás dos outros amigos. A última semana tinha sido umas das melhores de sua vida, estar com Remo era realmente maravilhoso. Pousou seu olhar nele, estranhamente o garoto parecia nervoso, e Halle ficou se perguntando o por que...

Chegaram à porta do salão e Halle se adiantou para entrar, mas Remo segurava a sua mão com firmeza guiando-a para o lado oposto.

"Remo, a festa é para aquele lado..."

"Eu sei... mas eu preciso falar com você... É importante..."

Caminharam em silêncio até chegarem a beiro do lago. Halle sentia uma ponta de medo, será que ele pretendia terminar com ela?! Se isso acontecesse provavelmente não saberia o que fazer, estava tão apaixonada... Remo permanecia em silêncio e mirava o chão muito pensativo.

"Remo?! O que você queria falar comigo?!" Perguntou receosa.

"Eu... bem... é que..." O garoto estava muito vermelho e mirava ora o lago, ora a árvore, mas nunca a própria Halle que, já de braços cruzados, esperava ele terminar de falar.

"Remo!"

Ele virou finalmente o rosto para encará-la profundamente nos olhos "Quernamorarcomigo?".

Halle corou instantaneamente e não respondeu nada. Remo a segurou pelas mãos.

"Você quer namorar comigo?".

Como sua voz parecia não querer sair no momento, Halle optou por afirmar com a cabeça enquanto sua bochecha ia adquirindo cada vez mais o tom de vermelho. Remo sorriu e se aproximou para beijá-la.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Lílian observou suas amigas descerem as escadas e se encontrarem com seus respectivos pares. Sentiu uma vontade enorme de segui-las e finalmente acertar-se com Tiago.

Nos minutos que se passaram Lílian continuou parada na porta realizando toda uma vida ao lado de Tiago, viu-se andando com ele de mãos dadas pelos corredores de Hogwarts, viu-se beijando–o quando ambos recebessem o diploma, viu-se entrando num altar com um enorme e vistoso vestido branco...

Sacudiu a cabeça com veemência. Ela estava imaginando como seria namorar Tiago? Ou pior... casar? E como se não bastasse esse momento de delírio, tinha que se pegar sorrindo e gostando dessas imagens que passavam em sua cabeça como um filme...

Patético...

Não demorou muito e Lílian logo caiu dolorosamente na realidade, seria praticamente impossível realizar tudo isso quando se tratava de Tiago Potter, o garoto mais arrogante e insensível do mundo.

Suspirando entrou novamente no quarto. Decidiu-se por ler, somente um bom romance trouxa seria capaz de lhe trazer a sanidade novamente. Porém, antes que pudesse sentar em uma poltrona no canto do quarto, algo em sua cama lhe chamou a atenção.

Ali, esticado sobre o lençol, estava um lindo vestido lilás que, no corpo, era justo até a cintura e levemente rodado parando um pouco a cima do joelho. Se recordava perfeitamente da última vez que usara esse vestido...

No ano anterior, Lílian, que terminava seu sexto ano, acompanhou seu amigo do sétimo ano na formatura. Mas azar e Lílian Evans costumam andar sempre juntos, e para sua desgraça se viu sem par na primeira dança já que o seu, como o bom monitor que era, deveria dançar com a monitora que era ninguém menos que a acompanhante de Tiago Potter...

Foi a primeira vez que ficava tão perto do garoto, em quanto Lílian e Tiago dançavam essa primeira música o mundo parecia ter sumido e, ainda hoje, ela podia sentir o cheiro de perfume dele junto com sua voz lhe dizendo no ouvido como ela estava linda com aquele vestido. Ah! Como isso a afetou...

Provavelmente esse vestido deveria ter sido obra de Halle, que a pouco insistia para que ela fosse na festa. Sentou-se na cama calmamente e pegou a veste, abraçando contra o peito. Não importa que tipo de lembrança aquilo trazia, ela prezava seu orgulho e não iria para essa festa.

Levantou com um novo suspiro a fim de devolver o vestido para o lugar da onde ele nunca deveria ter saído: o armário. Foi então que sentiu algo escorregando de dentro do pano e caindo-lhe aos pés.

Se abaixou para ver o que era e piscou algumas vezes ao reconhecer a foto que tirara com Tiago em Hogsmeade. Ela parecia tão feliz ao lado dele... Qualquer um que olhasse de fora imaginaria que aqueles dois foram feitos um para o outro.

Passou os dedos finos pela figura. Virou o papel e se deparou com uma letra familiar:

_" Me perdoe, por favor"_

Lílian tinha agora um sorriso estampado no rosto.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"SIRIUS BLACK! Seu... seu... Seu galinha!"

Sirius estava conversando com uma loira da Lufa-Lufa e com Tiago em uma mesa na festa quando foi interrompido por Andie que, furiosa, berrava com ele.

"Eu?! Andie... do que você está falando?"

Sem dizer nada e sobre o olhar doentio de Andie, a loira se afastou rapidamente da mesa.

"Além de galinha é cínico! Ora, Black, não se faça de tonto, eu vi muito bem você dando em cima daquela garota!"

"Dando em cima?! Ela que veio falar comigo!" Sirius, que já estava ficando irritado, levantou-se da cadeira onde estava sentado para poder encarar a garota frente a frente.

"Não foi isso que eu vi!"

"Então você precisa de óculos! Por que eu estaria dando em cima dela?!"

"Hum.. deixa eu pensar... talvez porque você já tenha se enjoado de mim?!"

"Não diga esse absurdo! É claro que eu não enjoei de você! E quer saber por que?!"

"Por que?!"

"Porque eu... eu... bem..." Andie esperou, mas o garoto não tinha uma resposta aparentemente pronta.

"Você não tem jeito mesmo, Black!" Deu as costas para ele e começou a andar em direção ao jardim, mas a voz do mesmo a fez parar.

"Droga! Porque eu GOSTO DE VOCÊ, Andie! Satisfeita?!" Sirius disse isso como se lhe custasse a confissão e Tiago, que ainda estava sentado assistindo a discussão, sorriu pelo amigo. Algumas garotas, que estavam por perto, se entreolharam e cochicharam algo entre si, provavelmente invejando a sorte de Andie, afinal era Sirius Black que praticamente gritava para o salão que gostava dela.

"Você... você gosta de... mim?!" Perguntou Andie se virando.

"É... eu acho que sim... O tempo todo eu não queria só sair com você como eu saio com as outras garotas... você é diferente para mim... é, eu acho que gosto de você."

"Eu também gosto de você, Sirius..." Andie sorriu e Sirius a puxou para um beijo no qual ela obviamente não recusou. "Agora você aceita dançar comigo?"

Andie já havia negado três danças com Sirius durante a festa. Nem ela sabia ao certo o porque, mas todas as vezes que ele tentava puxá-la para pista, ela inventava qualquer tipo de desculpa e se afastava. Decidira não se apegar muito ao garoto na festa, os últimos dias estavam sendo muito perturbadores e Andie tinha medo de se envolver demais com ele. Não teria problema se esse garoto não fosse Sirius Black, o maior galinha da escola.

O que ela não sabia era que já estava envolvida demais. Quando o viu conversando com outra garota sentiu-se ferver de ciúmes e, sem pensar duas vezes, foi tirar satisfações. Ainda bem que não pensou duas vezes, caso contrário teria desistido dele e não estaria nesse momento em seus braços, pronta para finalmente aceitar um convite para dançar.

A música tocada agora era lenta e aos poucos a pista de dança, posta magicamente no meio do salão principal, enchia-se de casaizinhos. Andie deixava-se levar pelo aroma do perfume de Sirius enquanto as palavras do meshmo dizendo que gostava dela eram repetidas dentro de sua cabeça, fazendo-a abrir um sorriso bobo no rosto.

Tiago viu os amigos se afastarem e novamente seus pensamentos voltaram para Lílian, olhou para a porta do salão apreensivo. Desde que a festa começara ele não tinha feito nada a não ser conversar com Sirius e olhar constantemente a porta na esperança de ver Lílian entrar. Mas até agora nada.

"Oi Tiago!" Levantou a cabeça para encontrar uma garota loira e sorridente, Aline Weston da Corvinal "Posso me sentar aqui?!" respondeu que sim e ela se acomodou numa cadeira bem próxima a dele.

"Aconteceu alguma coisa?! Você está tão quieto, não o vi dançar... as músicas estão legais sabia?!..."

"Não aconteceu nada... eu estou bem, só não quero dançar..."

"É a Evans, não é?! Quem te deixou assim?!" Tiago fez um movimento de indiferença com a mão e a garota se aproximou mais dele. "Quer saber o que eu acho?! Eu acho ela uma idiota... como alguém pode recusar um garoto como você por tanto tempo?!"

Normalmente Tiago já estaria beijando Aline, afinal ela até que era bonitinha. Porém, quando esta aproximou seus lábios dos dele, o moreno apenas virou o rosto para evitar o suposto beijo. O que ele não esperava é que ao virar o rosto fosse se deparar com Lílian. Ela estava ali, com o vestido que ele havia pedido para Halle colocar num lugar onde ela pudesse ver. Mas antes que Tiago pudesse fazer alguma coisa, ela já tinha virado para ir embora. Provavelmente entendera mal a situação dele com Aline.

Sem pensar duas vezes e deixando a Corvinal na mesa, Tiago correu a trás Lílian que agora já estava na jardim, ela andava rápido e ignorava os chamados do garoto.

"Lílian! LÍLIAN!"ele a alcançou segurando-a pelo braço, Lílian virou-se ao mesmo tempo em que limpava uma lágrima discretamente.

Tiago sentiu um aperto forte quando mirou os lindos olhos verdes da ruiva, os olhos que antes sempre brilhavam desafiadoramente para ele agora estavam opacos e com uma visível mágoa.

"Lily... eu..." Começou sem jeito.

"Você não precisa se explicar." Replicou Lílian friamente e num tom de voz baixo. Seria melhor que ela tivesse gritado com ele. " Eu que fui uma idiota para pensar que você realmente se importava comigo..."

"Lily..."

"Mas era óbvio que você não mudou, você é e sempre foi o arrogante, infantil e galinha Tiago Potter!"

"Lily..."

"E eu sou a panaca que caiu direitinho na sua conversa de arrependimento, de que gosta de mim..."

" Lily..."

"Mas é claro que na primeira chance você iria pros braços de uma garotas qualquer..."

"LILY!"

A garota parou de falar e o encarou, meio cega devido as lágrimas que lhe caiam sobre o rosto.

"Você tem razão..." Lílian o olhou incrédula "O arrogante, infantil e metido Tiago Potter certamente correria na primeira oportunidade para os braços de uma qualquer..." A ruiva estava pronta para retrucar, mas Tiago foi mais rápido e tampou-lhe a boca com a mãos. "Acontece que esse era o antigo Tiago Potter! Esse Tiago não existe mais...Sabe por que? Porque eu mudei Lily... MUDEI POR VOCÊ!"

Ele retirou a mão da boca dela e um silêncio desconfortável se instalou no local, podia-se ouvir suas respirações descompassadas. Nenhum dos dois ousavam se encarar, até que a voz fraca de Lílian interrompeu o silêncio.

"Por quê?"

"Por que o quê?"

"Por que eu? Por que você mudou tudo por mim?"

"Não é obvio?"

Lílian não respondeu e ele a segurou carinhosamente pelo queixo fazendo com que os olhos de ambos se encontraram.

"P-Porque eu te amo..."

Lílian sentiu lágrimas voltarem a cair por seu rosto e num sussurro, ainda o olhando profundamente nos olhos, respondeu:

"Eu- eu também..."

Tiago abriu um sorriso doce e vagarosamente desceu sua mão do queixo da menina para sua cintura trazendo-a para si. Aproximou o rosto do dela e a beijou com todo o amor e carinho que lhe podia oferecer.

Naquele momento, em que Lílian correspondia com fervor o beijo, ela percebeu que de todas as suas dúvidas, uma certeza ela tinha: amava verdadeiramente Tiago Potter.

* * *

**N/A: **

Oieee genteee ;D

Este foi o último capítulo!!! Comentem!!

Espero que tenham gostado da fic

Adorei escrevê-la!! Obrigado a todos que acompanharam e comentaram :D

**Respostas aos comentários: **

**Mari-Buffy -> **ehehehe... depois de ter o Tiago, realmente não tem como aproveitar um beijo d outro xD ... aqui está o último cap, espero q tenha gostado da fic .

**Gaby-> **Bem... o baile foi meio curtinho mas espero q tenha gostado

**Bia ->** ieii.. ricoriconana brigadinha pela review... t dóluuu

**Danizilda->** obrigadaa!!! Aqui está o quinto capítulo!!

**LuH ->** to com mtaaaas saudades!!! Volta logoo!!!!... pra gentii poder falar da perfeição dos marotos e dos FdS!!! uhuhuhuhuh.... t dóluu mto

**ll Alessa ll**-> obrigadaa!! eu sempre imaginei como seria o primeiro encontro dos dois, daí resolvi fazer uma fic baseada nisso, entãoela logo começa com a Lily aceitando sair com o Tiago... q boom q vc gostou :D

**GaBrIeLabLaCk-> **mtoo obrigadaaa /o/

**Lily Potter Black -> **hehe... obrigadaaaa . aqui está o próximo cap ;D

**Nath Mansur-> **obrigadaa... espero q vc tenha gostado desse cap tb ;D

**Audrey G. Black-> **hehehe ... e eu tb gosto mto do Remo e da Halle... o Remo eh tão fofo /o/

**éRiCa -> **ieiii... brigadinhaaa!!!! T dóluu mto, viu?!

**Sinistra Negra->** hauhaua... eu que naum consigo escrever mta coisa, por isso a fic ficou curtinha x.x

**Adriana Black-> **hehe... que bom que vc gostou dela se "declarando". Meio clichê a cena, mas eu amoo clichês xD

Obrigadaa mesmoo por todos os comentários!! Eu ameii muitoo recebê-los!!

**Bjiiiinhossss **

**Mah . **


End file.
